Descente aux Enfers
by Splanchnique
Summary: Un mensonge, une faiblesse d'un soir, et c'est toute sa vie qui part en morceaux / YAOI GaohxMarco, DonxMarco
1. Chapitre I: Déclin

**Alors je ne prends jamais la peine d'avertir (sauf pour les lemons, quand même. Et oui, y en aura, mais moins "développés" que d'habitude je dirais) mais là j'estime que c'est nécessaire.**

**Avis à ceux et celles qui rechercheraient de la mignonnerie, du romantisme, et/ou des bons sentiments. Ne cherchez pas, il n'y en a pas. C'était juste une envie purement sadique de ma part (et encouragée par ma consoeur surtout Uu) d'écrire cette fic là.  
Je classerais bien cette fic en rating MA, parce que plus que les lemons, donc, c'est l'ambiance et ce que subira Marco (eeeeh oui, encore) qui relèvent du glauque et du sadique parfois. Mais on m'a forcé à la publier...**

**Enfin sinon, les yaoistes friandes de ce genre de choses sont toujours les bienvenues (copines ^^) (les autres aussi bien sur)**

**Bref, un pauvre Marco, un Gaoh... Gaoh (j'espère) et un Don méchant (bouh vilain) très méchant. Vous voilà prévenues.**

**Contexte, une fois aux Etats-Unis pour le championnat international. **

**Ah aussi, petit note: ceux et celles qui trouveront que la façon dont commencent les choses ressemblent à mon autre GaohxMarco, vous avez parfaitement raison. En fait la première que j'ai écrite avec cette idée c'était celle là, mais elle ne devait pas être publiée à la base (lance un regard noir à ses amies). Aussi j'avais repris l'idée pour l'autre fic. Mais du coup c'est presque la même chose, bouuh...**

**Amusez-vous bien quand même ^^'**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Déclin**

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit est « écœurement ». Marco referma doucement la porte du local, sans se faire remarquer, et se laissa glisser contre le mur, la tête entre les mains.  
Bien sûr, que pouvait-il attendre de plus de la part de Gaoh ?

Il venait lui annoncer leur départ pour les USA prévu pour dans quelques jours, et il était tombé sur cette scène qui lui avait retourné les entrailles. Kisaragi accroché aux épaules du lineman, perdus dans un baiser haletant, dans une position plus que compromettante. Fallait croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait ce genre de choses dans les vestiaires avec le géant…

Il repartit comme s'il n'avait rien vu, plus troublé que jamais. Même si c'était un amour à sens unique, il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver, il croyait encore un peu à l'affection de son joueur.  
Mais le peu de confiance qui lui restait s'est envolée.  
Oublier, c'était la seule chose à faire désormais.

*****

Il était ressorti du local sans ce sentiment de satisfaction habituelle. Kisaragi était fade et sans saveur face au métis.  
Rien à faire, il préférait jouer avec ce grand brun à la mèche blanche, c'était beaucoup plus amusant. Il avait tellement l'habitude du visage soumis du gringalet blond qu'il n'y avait aucun plaisir à le voir supplier et obéir. C'était comme une seconde nature, alors il n'était d'aucune originalité pendant l'acte.  
Alors que Marco… si fier et dominateur sur le terrain, devenait un véritable esclave entre ses mains. Ca, c'était vraiment ce qu'il recherchait.

Bah, il avait essayé, et il était désormais clair que le quaterback était le seul qui valait la peine d'être son jouet.

*****

Depuis leur arrivée aux Etats-Unis, le capitaine des Hakushuu restait distant avec son joueur. Pour dire, aujourd'hui, il avait préféré rester seul à l'hôtel, alors que son compagnon était parti tester celui qui se faisait appeler Mister Don, meilleur lineman.  
Lui et son ego… Bah, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour juger ce point, c'est vrai.  
Mais enfin il aurait préféré qu'on ne l'appelle pas pour le prévenir que Gaoh avait été blessé par son rival et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour le ramener.  
C'était toujours à lui d'arrondir les angles… il était habitué, à force.

Il avait aidé à ramener le monstre à l'hôtel, et avait alors croisé ce fameux M. Don. Aussi grand et bâti que Gaoh, il avait quelque chose de plus effrayant pourtant. Marco n'avait pas aimé son regard quand il s'était posé sur lui. L'américain lui avait sourit, carnassier, et était reparti.

Maintenant, il était assis au chevet de son lineman passant distraitement sa main dans ces cheveux noirs, durant son sommeil. Puis retint sa caresse.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Ce type ne l'aimait pas, et ne le considérait pas comme un compagnon. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Le veiller ne servait à rien, puisque ça ne changerait pas le regard du lineman sur lui. Il resterait son exutoire, l'objet destiné à assouvir ses pulsions, quoiqu'il puisse faire.

Marco se leva et sortit de la chambre, puis du bâtiment, ayant besoin d'air frais pour se vider la tête.  
Il erra des heures jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, et se rendit enfin compte qu'il s'était perdu. Bien sûr. Dans une ville aussi grande et inconnue de surcroît, ce qu'il venait de faire était on ne peut plus dangereux. Et stupide.

Une limousine noire s'arrêta devant lui, et le métis se raidit, sur la défensive. Une vitre teintée se baissa, et il revit le visage de l'adolescent gigantesque de cet après-midi.

« Hey, tu es l'ami de cette tête de mule, de tout à l'heure, non ? »

Marco hocha brièvement la tête, et tenta de rassembler ses idées pour enfin parler un anglais presque parfait. En tant que fils de mafieux, il se devait de connaître quelques langues utiles pour un éventuel futur business.

« C'est ça, Marco Reiji. M. Don, si je ne m'abuse ?  
- Exact, l'homme sourit et ouvre la portière. Ne reste pas là, viens. Je te ramène ? »

Il ne dit pas non. De toute façon c'était lui faire confiance ou dormir dans le premier hôtel louche du coin, alors…  
Mais il monta tout de même avec un mauvais pressentiment au creux du ventre.

Il apprit rapidement que Don aimait l'alcool. Le whisky était sa faiblesse, et devint aussi la sienne. Un shooter, puis deux, le temps que le chauffeur fasse le tour du quartier pour prendre une nouvelle rue. La seule boisson à laquelle il était habitué, c'était le coca, c'est dire le changement pour lui…  
Il avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais il parvenait néanmoins à rester lucide. Surtout quand le main de son voisin s'égara sur sa cuisse, avec insistance, et pas sans arrière-pensées.  
Marco le repoussa, sur la défensive, et s'excusa maladroitement, annonçant qu'il finirait le chemin seul. Mais le lineman ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.  
Don replaça sa main où elle était quelques minutes auparavant, et l'embrassa sans crier gare. Marco protesta, se débattit comme il pouvait sous l'emprise du scotch, et le gigantesque adolescent lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu préfères les femmes, je considèrerais que tu mens. Alors, quoi, tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? il sourit. Ce grand type, ce crétin tout à l'heure ? »

Ses contestations se firent moins virulentes, et son cœur se serra. « Avoir quelqu'un » ? Comme si lui et Gaoh formaient un couple…  
Alors il ne put que répondre « non » de la tête, et offrit ses lèvres, comme une vengeance personnelle. Lui aussi pouvait très bien se perdre dans les bras d'un autre, et peu importe qui ça pouvait être. Il s'en fichait bien désormais.

*****

Gaoh s'assit dans le lit de l'hôtel, massant sa joue enflée et douloureuse. Ce Don était vraiment aussi fort qu'il le laissait entendre, et il en avait fait l'amère expérience en voulant jouer au plus fin. Pas grave, il se vengera sur le terrain.

Par contre, ce qui l'intrigua, quand il tourna son regard ambré vers le réveil de la chambre, c'était pourquoi Marco n'était pas dans son lit, voisin du sien. En général, à trois heures du matin, le quaterback dormait à poings fermés… enfin quand il lui laissait l'occasion de dormir, bien sûr.

Ca ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

*****

Il croyait que le sexe avec Gaoh était ce qu'il existait de plus brutal. Il se trompait.

Don était apparemment aussi du genre à négliger son partenaire, car ce qui comptait avant tout le reste, c'était lui. Sa personne est la seule qui ait de l'importance.  
Marco eut l'impression de redevenir un jouet sans volonté entre ces mains là, mais il se dit que ce n'était qu'une relique de ce qu'il ressentait avec son joueur, et balaya ses doutes.

Il avait bu un autre verre d'alcool pour oublier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et s'était plié aux désirs de son nouveau partenaire. Il s'était laissé déshabiller, caresser et même parfois mordre, une fois dans la chambre de Don. Un tel niveau de luxe, il n'en avait jamais connu, même chez son père. Allongé dans les draps pourpres, il laissait les mains du lineman courir sur sa peau portant encore certaines traces, trop équivoques pour qu'on puisse douter de leur origine.  
Visiblement, ça ne plut pas au grand adolescent, qui le mordit violemment aux endroits où des marques violettes pâles subsistaient encore. Marco laissa ses cris s'échapper de sa gorge, chose qu'il ne faisait pas avec Gaoh. Mais la main de Don s'abattit sur ses lèvres, pour l'empêcher de prendre cette mauvaise habitude.  
Ils étaient exactement pareils. Don, comme Gaoh, ne supportaient pas que les jouets protestent.  
Mais le whisky aidant, il obéit, se laissant malmener en silence, encore. Il s'exécuta quand Don lui fit signe d'approcher et prit le membre de son partenaire en bouche, comme résigné, entraîné à donner ce genre de caresses sans vraiment y consentir. Une habitude, qui avait néanmoins l'air de plaire à son nouvel amant.

Puis vint le moment fatidique, qu'il ne redoutait plus tant que ça. Le corps détendu par l'alcool, l'esprit embrumé, la douleur quand l'américain se glissa entre ses jambes lui semblait bien lointaine. Il crispa ses doigts sur les larges épaules, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et se laissa entraîner par la cadence des coups de reins de Don, jusqu'à la libération de l'un et de l'autre. L'abus du spiritueux l'empêcha d'avoir pleinement conscience de sa jouissance. C'était morne, vide.  
Il avait espéré combler un peu le manque, avec ce type, ou même se venger, intérieurement.  
Ca n'avait que creusé le gouffre dans son cœur.

Une absence de réaction manifeste, le safety avait à peine gémit sous ses assauts. Don avait été… vexé. C'était le mot. Il laissa sa conquête sur le lit.  
Allongé, le métis avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs. Et ça, ce n'était pas dû qu'à l'alcool. Il n'en avait pas assez dans le sang.

« Tu t'es ennuyé? » demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse et sourde.

Marco émergea doucement quand la voix l'interpella, et se dépêcha de répondre, de nouveau conscient de ce que l'entourait. Il savait pertinemment que ce ton était atrocement dangereux.

« Non ! Non bien sûr que non, voyons, j'ai… enfin le whisky a un peu brouillé tout ça… j'ai pas l'habitude, bafouilla-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Tu n'as rien dit, ajoute-il de la même manière.  
- Je… ne… je… ne suis pas expansif. »

Il balbutia, se rasseyant sur les draps, terrorisé par la lueur dansant au fond des yeux du lineman. Ses excuses, cette fois, risquaient de ne pas le sauver.

« Tu mens. »

Ces deux mots arrêtèrent son jugement.

*****

Gaoh avait une impression désagréable au creux du ventre. Il était inquiet. C'était le genre de sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années, et ça le perturbait. Cinq heures du matin, bientôt le petit jour, et son quaterback n'était toujours pas rentré.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Marco qui, même dans l'ombre, avait l'air épuisé. Il fronça les sourcils, et tempêta contre son capitaine, réveillant sans doute tout l'hôtel. Ce qui le fit taire, c'est l'absence de réaction du métis, qui lui passa devant sans un regard, pour rejoindre son lit et s'écrouler dedans, sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir.  
Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il a cru voir furtivement les yeux bleus d'habitude si pétillants de Marco vidés de leur éclat.  
La fatigue, sans doute. Il grogna sourdement, se dit que tant pis, ils s'expliqueraient demain, et imita son compagnon de chambrée.

*****

La douleur ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir, mais chaque mouvement était un supplice. Il avait cru que le pire était arrivé pour lui avec Gaoh.  
Il s'était trompé. Lourdement.

*****

Deux heures de sommeil. Si ça ce n'était pas du sadisme… Gaoh pesta, mais obtempéra. De toutes façons le quaterback de Deimon faisait trop de bruit en entraînant ses joueurs dehors pour qu'il continue à dormir.  
Il se leva avec un grognement sourd et se dirigea vers le lit voisin, observant Marco qui lui tournait résolument le dos, plongé dans un profond sommeil, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Hiruma.  
Le métis n'était pas un gros dormeur pourtant –et à cela il soupçonnait fortement les hautes doses de coca qu'il ingérait quotidiennement. Agacé, il attrapa une épaule du safety pour le secouer un peu –considérant la force de Gaoh, bien entendu- dans le but de le réveiller. Chose faite. En plus, Marco hurlait de douleur à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

*****

Ses nerfs avaient balancé une telle décharge de souffrance dans son cerveau que ça avait balayé toute les endorphines qu'il avait pu produire pendant son sommeil. Ce n'était pas un rêve. La soirée de la veille lui revint, et tout ce qu'il avait enduré.  
D'abord les attentions de Don, et puis l'acte en lui-même. Il n'avait pas vraiment réagi, c'est vrai. Le whisky et la déception avaient annihilé toute sensation. Il aurait dû simuler, l'américain aurait été satisfait.  
Mais non, il s'était tut, honnête, et la sentence était tombée.  
Il s'enroula dans les draps, retenant quelques larmes à chaque mouvement, honteux, et marmonna un « j'ai sommeil » pour que Gaoh s'en aille. Trop tard, le cri d'animal blessé qu'il avait poussé avait attisé la curiosité du lineman.

*****

Il le sortit de force de sa couche, et il vit le métis se mordre la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle plainte. La lumière du jour lui révéla enfin la raison de cette impression, deux heures auparavant.  
Une belle marque rouge violacée s'étendait sur son cou, dépassant du col de sa chemise froissée. Pas comme la preuve d'un quelconque baiser un peu trop insistant, non. Beaucoup plus imposante.

Le gigantesque adolescent grogna, et Marco eut un mouvement de recul inutile, entravé par les mains de son compagnon. Le métis entrevit dans ses yeux une lueur qu'il jugea affolante. Celle qui prouvait qu'il avait compris.  
Ces deux mêmes mains arrachèrent sa chemise, comme pour dévoiler au plus vite ce qu'il tentait pourtant de cacher en se débattant comme un beau diable. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. De honte, de colère. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit ça.  
De grandes ecchymoses lui couvraient le torse et le ventre. D'une rotation de ce corps frêle, il en constata autant sur le dos. Il ferma le poing et Marco se raidit à cette vue, tentant de reculer à nouveau. C'est bien ça, voilà la confirmation.  
Il posa doucement sa main serrée sur une des empreintes, comparant la taille des marques et de ses propres poings.  
Aussi, voire plus grand. Il avait compris, Gaoh n'était pas bête au point de ne pas faire le rapprochement. D'autant plus que parmi les traces de coups, il en voyait aussi qui ressemblaient fort à des morsures, comme les siennes, quand il le prenait.

Un jouet désobéissant. Il aurait dû le punir lui-même. Mais quelqu'un l'avait fait à sa place et il ne le supportait pas.  
Il s'apprêta à l'engueuler quand même, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, mais le capitaine le prit de court.

« C'est uniquement de ta faute. »

Un simple murmure étranglé, qui avait fait d'emblée taire le géant. Le safety s'enfonça les ongles dans les bras, totalement à bout.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis allé voir ailleurs. Je ne crois pas être le premier de nous deux à le faire de toutes façons. Pas vrai ? »

Ah. Alors il était au courant. Gaoh ne savait pas trop quoi dire et se contenta alors d'écouter.

« Donc tu n'as plus besoin de moi, et je n'ai plus… besoin de toi. Oublie-moi tu veux ? »

Son capitaine se leva et fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver une chemise intacte et propre. Le lineman n'arrivait pas à bouger. Quelque chose… était en train de le dépasser.

« J'ai trouvé autre chose alors… oublie.  
- Autre chose ? s'emporta son joueur. Tu retournes vers un type qui te laisse des traces pareilles ?! T'es encore plus maso que je le pensais ou qu… »

Il se tut. Le regard brisé de Marco lui coupa toute envie de protester.

Des marques pareilles ? Oui sûrement, mais c'était juste un coup de sang rien de vraiment grave. Après tout, rien n'avait été cassé. Et puis Marco était persuadé que Gaoh en aurait fait autant dans la même situation alors…  
Il voulait aller autre part, avec quelqu'un d'autre, et tant pis si ça recommençait, il endurerait jusqu'à trouver quelque chose de mieux, encore.

*****

Il attendait devant l'immeuble privé de Don, venu uniquement avec son désespoir profond comme la mer et sa folie. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toutes manières.  
Un sourire de requin l'accueillit, et une grande main, semblable à celle de son désormais ancien compagnon, s'abattit sur son épaule pour l'inviter à l'intérieur.  
Une nouvelle cellule et un nouveau geôlier.

* * *

**Mmh, et encore là, sachant ce qui va arriver, c'est soft. Ah je vous ai prévenu...**


	2. Chapitre II: Hélène

**J'avais promis à certaines que je publierai aujourd'hui. C'est fait! :p  
Pas ma faute, j'avais cours jusqu'à 22h mwâ ^^ **

**Have fun, amies sadiques!**

* * *

**Chapitre II: "Hélène"**

Gaoh n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un gueuler plus fort que lui. Ca existait pourtant apparemment : Hiruma. Depuis le début de l'après-midi il était occupé à maudire leur safety qui leur faisait défaut.  
Le gigantesque lineman ne dit rien quand le blond le harcela pour savoir où ce « fuckin' longs-cils » avait bien pu passer. Parce qu'il se doutait bien de l'endroit où avait bien pu se rendre Marco, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire devant le démon.

Vraiment pas.

*****

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces mains qui parcourent son dos étaient différentes de celles de son ancien compagnon. Elles redessinaient le contour de ses ecchymoses, avec une légèreté étonnante par rapport à leur taille, mais ça lui était presque douloureux. Il sentait que ces caresses-ci n'étaient pas là pour promettre, pas comme celles de Gaoh. Elles étaient là pour menacer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pourrait recommencer, ajouter d'autres marques à celles déjà présentes.  
Couché sur le ventre, dans ces draps couleur crème fraîchement lavés, Marco n'osait plus bouger. Hier, ils étaient pourpres, s'il se souvenait bien. Il ne se rappelait plus de ce qui avait pu provoquer ce changement. Leur ébat les avait sali ou bien était-ce le sang qu'il avait craché quand le poing de Don l'avait cueilli au creux du ventre ? Bah, il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était d'éviter ce genre de situation.

Les mains du lineman lui enserrèrent les hanches, pendant qu'il lui mordillait gentiment le cou. Enfin, gentiment… à chaque mouvement doux en apparence, il savait qu'il était dans son intérêt de ne pas réagir de façon inconsidérée. La caresse pouvait toujours se transformer en blessure.  
Ne pas crier ou protester, juste gémir et se soumettre, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Les lèvres de Don tracèrent un chemin sur son échine, et ses mains remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à cet endroit si intime. Marco se mordit la lèvre quand un doigt s'immisça en lui, et il tuerait pour être dans le même état que la veille. Il aimerait que son esprit soit ailleurs. Qu'il ne soit pas focalisé sur le corps de l'américain qui risquait à nouveau de lui apposer sa marque, sans délicatesse ni douceur.  
Il ressentait une différence flagrante entre les deux hommes. Il ne s'était étrangement jamais senti en danger avec Gaoh.

Il sentit une goutte chaude rouler sur son menton quand son nouvel amant s'infiltra en lui, dans un râle de contentement. Du sang. Sa lèvre avait cédé sous ses dents quand il avait retenu son cri. Il lui semblait que son corps tombait en lambeaux à chaque mouvement de son partenaire.  
Tout son être lui faisait mal, meurtri par les coups d'hier, par sa décision de ce matin, par son amant de ce soir.  
Tout en lui partait en morceaux.

Il resserra ses doigts sur les draps, endurant la douleur, comme toujours. Il ne savait faire que ça.  
Le plaisir était bien maigre face à sa souffrance, mais ça suffit pour qu'il se cabre dans un gémissement, quand l'orgasme survint. Cette fois il avait pu en profiter, débarrassé des vapeurs de l'alcool et à nouveau, c'avait été creux. Quelque chose de simplement mécanique, pas comme lorsqu'il était avec Gaoh, lorsqu'il était ravagé par l'extase. Peut-être que des sentiments entraient en jeu même pendant un acte aussi animal que celui-ci.

Il ne voulait pas savoir, sa décision avait été prise et il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Haletant, il tourna un regard azur et humide vers Don, qui arborait l'ébauche d'un sourire. Pas complètement satisfait, mais ses yeux lui dirent qu'il s'en contentera, pour le moment.

« Je vois que la leçon d'hier a porté ses fruits, susurra l'américain à l'oreille de sa victime. Ou c'était peut-être vraiment l'alcool, alors… »

Il tapota un des grands bleus parsemant sa peau, lui arrachant un petit glapissement douloureux, et renifla de dédain. Le corps frêle se retourna sur le flanc, pour pouvoir le regarder, et il lui sourit, craintif.

« J'avais dis que je n'étais pas habitué, vraiment… »

Le métis attendit la réaction du lineman avec angoisse. Il essayait de faire croire qu'il n'avait jamais menti, comme si cela pouvait effacer ses maux, mais Don ne prenait toujours pas.

« Ne te fous pas de moi, siffle-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Non ! Non… je ne… »

Sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge, emprisonnée par la main de l'immense adolescent, à deux doigts de l'étouffer.  
Il attrapa cette entrave dans un réflexe de survie pour la repousser, mais ça ne fit qu'attiser l'agacement de son bourreau et resserrer l'étreinte sur son cou fragile.

Non, jamais Gaoh n'aurait fait une chose pareille.

*****

Trois jours que le safety n'était pas rentré. Gaoh se boucha une oreille quand Hiruma hurla sa rage et déversa ses cartouches de M-16 en l'air. C'est vrai, il manquait un peu à l'équipe - rien de vraiment grave mais le démon allait bientôt mettre la ville à feu et à sang si jamais Marco ne remontrait pas le bout de son nez rapidement.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toutes façons, c'était d'attendre dans la chambre d'hôtel et dormir en prévision du match. C'était le problème du métis, pas le sien.

Il lui fallut attendre le quatrième jour pour voir la porte s'ouvrir sur le brun à la mèche blanche.

« Tiens ? Tu te rappelles soudain que t'es joueur ici ? Ton nouveau pote a bien voulu te laisser sortir ? »

Son capitaine ne répondit pas mais s'accrocha à son T-shirt, enfouissant son visage entre ses pectoraux. Il savait que Marco était un sentimental. Il savait aussi qu'il détestait ce trait de sa personnalité. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que ça le soulageait.  
Le géant referma ses bras sur le corps mince, posant sa tête sur les cheveux soyeux, regardant ailleurs. Il fit preuve d'une patience exemplaire et inhabituelle chez lui, laissant le métis s'enivrer de son parfum pendant de longues minutes.

Marco le lâcha enfin et murmure un faible « désolé ». Gaoh vit enfin ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux dès que le safety était rentré.  
Ce bleu au coin de ses lèvres s'étendant sur sa mâchoire, ou ces traces violacées autour de sa gorge. Etrangement, le lineman eut presque peur d'imaginer l'état du reste de son corps.  
A croire que Don n'avait plus d'autre endroit où frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que ?! Marco, tu…  
- Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix était douce, implorante comme une prière. Qu'il ne dise rien, qu'il fasse comme si rien n'était arrivé. Nier toute la réalité en bloc pour oublier.

« Je suis… venu chercher mon sac, pas la peine de t'embêter avec mes affaires, hein ? »

Ce sourire d'excuse, qui l'amusait pourtant d'habitude, aujourd'hui l'écœure.

« Tu déconnes j'espère ? Tu retournes auprès de ce type ? Et le match, t'y penses ?!  
- Je jouerais, ne t'en fais pas…  
- Dans ton état ?!  
- Ce ne sont que… que quelques bleus… »

Le métis détourna la tête, peu convaincu par ses propres paroles. Bien sûr que dans son état il ne pourrait pas bien jouer. Voire même pas jouer tout court. Il grimaça quand il mit son sac sur son épaule mais Gaoh l'arrêta d'une main posée à plat sur son torse, avec ce regard qu'il connaissait maintenant si bien. Celui qui veut dire qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut.

Ses baisers lui avaient manqué. Les lèvres du lineman dévoraient les siennes, et il avait l'impression que Gaoh effaçait les traces de Don. Il ne put s'empêcher d'agripper les épaules de son ancien compagnon, mêlant sa langue à celle du géant, avide. Celui-ci rompit le baiser et migra vers son cou meurtri, l'embrassant doucement sur ces marques de strangulation nettes. Puis, sous la clavicule, pendant qu'il défaisait sa chemise noire, le gigantesque adolescent déposa sa propre marque. Un petit cercle irrégulier bien modeste face aux hématomes qui recouvraient pratiquement tout son torse.

Marco se déroba aux bras de Gaoh, rabattant sa chemise sur ces empreintes honteuses. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, et le mince jeune homme attrapa son sac et s'enfuit presque de la chambre.  
On ne lui avait donné que deux heures pour sortir et revenir sans quoi…  
Il ne voulait pas y penser.  
De toutes façons il n'en eut pas l'occasion, son esprit entier était tourné vers Gaoh. Il n'aurait pas dû… il aurait fallu lui faire confiance, juste un peu plus.

Il en était malade.

*****

Il fut accueilli par cette poigne géante, sans pitié, qui lui broyait systématiquement le bras à chaque fois. C'est bien, il avait obéi, et était revenu avant l'heure limite, comme un brave petit esclave qu'il était devenu. Plus de fierté ou de dignité, tout était écrasé par la volonté de cet homme qui lui vola un baiser possessif, brutal, écartant les pans de sa chemise qu'il a reboutonné à la hâte sur le chemin. Il sentit ces doigts parcourir sa peau tuméfiée s'arrêter brusquement.  
Don avait vu.  
Cette petite marque presque narquoise entre ces larges morceaux d'épiderme bleuis. Ce n'était pas de lui, quelqu'un avait osé toucher à ce qui lui appartenait désormais.

Son regard d'or se releva vers sa maigre victime, qui esquissa un sourire d'excuse terrifié, les paumes vers lui, en un signe d'apaisement.

« Je l'ai repoussé avant qu'il ne tente quoique ce soit d'autre, je jure… »

Une douleur foudroyante le cueillit au creux de l'abdomen, et ce fut le noir le plus complet.

*****

Quand Marco se réveilla, son estomac lui faisait mal, une sensation métallique s'était répandu dans sa bouche et ses épaules le tiraillaient désagréablement.  
La saveur sur sa langue était faible, comme lointaine, mais il reconnut le goût du sang, du sien. Sûrement le coup de tout à l'heure. Il chercha à poser une de ses mains sur ses abdominaux pour chasser un peu la souffrance, mais son geste fut brusquement arrêté par une entrave. Des lanières de cuir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus solide… et de suggestif.  
Et bizarrement, son ventre ne le torturait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. La douleur était presque sourde, comme contenue par quelque chose.

Il regarda enfin autour de lui. La chambre de Don, bien sûr. Mais ce qui l'intrigua plus, c'était le petit flacon posé sur la table de nuit, dont l'étiquette avait pour nom « Hélène ».  
Il se rappelait que c'était le genre de chose qu'il avait dû voir chez son père, étant petit. Mais il ne se souvenait pas bien, l'esprit embrumé.

Son regard se tourna brusquement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur le gigantesque lineman. Ce n'était pas bon, le monstre avait l'air d'avoir bu quelques verres de trop ce soir et se dirigeait vers le lit, avec ce sourire détestable aux lèvres.

« Enfin réveillé on dirait ? Pas trop assommé par cette petite chérie ? »

Il caressa la fiole de verre du bout des doigts. Bien sûr, une drogue. C'était évidemment ça la cause de son engourdissement et de ses sens affaiblis. Une main se posa sur son ventre et il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer une protestation.  
Il ne voulait pas. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ce type, et devait mettre fin à ce jeu sordide dès maintenant. Mais ses bras liés ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, et les étaux qui servaient de mains à Don avaient déjà maîtrisé ses jambes, enserrant fermement ses cuisses.

« Non… »

Malgré les vapeurs de l'alcool, le murmure de Marco lui parvint, et le visage de l'américain se ferma.

« Comment ?  
- J-je… je ne veux pas. »

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toutes manières. Qu'il cogne à s'en exploser le cartilage, il s'en fichait désormais. Il préférait mourir que de rester à la merci de cet homme un instant de plus.  
« Hélène », comme il l'appelait, l'aida à ignorer la douleur quand Don s'introduisit violemment en lui, pour calmer sa colère. Le cuir mordit dans la chair de ses poignets quand il réagit un peu violemment, mais la douleur ne parvint pas jusqu'à son cerveau. Juste une nouvelle trace à ajouter, il aura mal plus tard. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais ils étaient grands ouverts, fixant le plafond. Il tenta de penser à autre chose. Au match de la semaine prochaine… à Kisaragi et au reste de l'équipe devant la télévision, au Japon, ce jour là. Et même à ce qu'il pourrait raconter à Hiruma pour remplir son carnet de menaces à la page de Don. Ses penchants pour les hommes désespérés et le whisky. Et ses détentions illicites.

Et il pensait surtout à Gaoh.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer dans ses bras, et parvint à émettre un premier gémissement rauque, suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Il voulait ses bras protecteurs et son sourire narquois. Il voulait ses yeux d'ambre qui le dévoraient avant de passer à l'acte et ses longs cheveux de jais qui lui chatouillaient les épaules. Il voulait ses baisers et ses morsures, qui lui paraissaient maintenant mille fois plus doux que ce qu'il endurait maintenant.  
Il voulait son compagnon de toujours sur le terrain et dans la vie. Parce qu'il l'aimait à en mourir. Et peu importe que ce soit réciproque ou non parce qu'à côté de lui, il se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Marco pria pour que le cri qu'il venait de pousser ressemble à celui d'un homme qui avait la douleur pour seule compagne. C'est un peu le cas, mais s'imaginer avec Gaoh avait réussit à l'emporter jusqu'à l'extase.  
En tous cas, Don l'imita très peu de temps après, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.  
Bien sur, le métis avait crié et gémit sous ce corps gigantesque, alors il était satisfait. Heureusement, ses pensées avaient juste réussi à s'ordonner pour se retenir d'appeler le nom qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Le seul qui en valait vraiment la peine.  
Alors il pensa que Marco avait aimé, cette fois. Il avait au moins échappé à une nouvelle rafales de coups, c'était déjà ça.

« Et tu ne voulais pas hein ? Tu es pire qu'une pute, on dirait. Tu écartes les jambes de la même manière, mais au moins, elles, ne jouent pas les effarouchées. »

Il n'avait pas tort. C'était lui qui s'était offert, comme une femme de mauvaise vie.

« J'exagère. Avec toi, on ne paye pas. »

Le rire tonitruant du géant lui vrilla les tympans. Son bourreau se leva et le laissa seul avec ses remords et sa douleur grandissante, à mesure que les effets de la drogue s'estompaient. Entraves toujours attachées, encore une fois, son corps était brutalisé, mais il ne s'en rendra compte qu'à retardement.

Il espérait juste que les vapeurs de son cerveau ne se dissipent pas trop vite.


	3. Chapitre III: Mano a Mano

**Buah les vacances c'nul on s'ennuie... c'pour ça qu je poste ce chapitre hahah! On s'ennuie moins quand petit Marco se fait maltraiter nah? Ahem pardon, les élans sadiques me reprennent, pardon, pardon... **

**Mais je suis sure qu'il y en a plein qui sont d'accord avec moi! 8D**

**Enfin bref, amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Mano a Mano**

Il ne se rappelait plus vraiment quand on l'avait détaché, mais de toutes manières, il avait trop mal pour s'occuper de ce genre de détail. Plus le temps passait, plus la souffrance s'amplifiait. Son ventre d'abord, le reste de ses muscles ensuite, puis ses poignets à la chair presque à vif.

Il observait cette petite marque au creux de son coude, passant son pouce dessus, pensif. La marque d'une aiguille, qui l'avait condamné à obéir une nouvelle fois. Si Don était capable d'aller jusque là pour satisfaire ses désirs, il fallait qu'il parte, au plus vite. Qu'il arrête de craindre les coups et les supplices et fuir.

La seule chose qui l'avait retenu d'avoir ce genre de réflexion avant c'était la peur. De se retrouver à nouveau seul, et celle d'être battu à nouveau.  
Mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de violence désormais. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ce genre de traitement finirait par le tuer.

*****

Il avait été écarté du terrain aujourd'hui. Quoi de plus logique, il avait failli arracher la tête de Kakei d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque, pendant l'entraînement. Pas sa faute, il pensait à autre chose. Alors un petit accident était envisageable, et puis ça lui permettrait de calmer ses nerfs.  
Mais enfin le fait était qu'il était condamné à rester hors de la pelouse aujourd'hui, alors il préféra rentrer dans sa chambre, rattraper ses heures de sommeil.

Ce qui le surprit c'est que quelqu'un est déjà devant la porte.  
Ce qui le cloua littéralement, c'est que c'était Marco en personne, qui avait l'air de ne pas oser frapper. C'aurait été inutile, vu qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre mais enfin…

« Marco ? »

Le safety sursauta et se retourna, esquissant un mouvement de recul. Mais son regard bleu s'adoucit quand il découvrit celui qui l'avait interpelé, et se rua presque contre lui, la joue contre son torse, les bras entourant sa large taille.  
Gaoh glissa une main derrière la nuque du métis et soupira.

« Il t'a encore amoché je parie ? C'est pour ça que t'es revenu ? Pleurer un peu sur mon épaule et y retourner ? »

Les mains de Marco se crispèrent sur sa chemise et sa voix, devenue rauque, lui répondit.

« Je suis désolé.  
- Eh bien ?  
- J'ai été con.  
- Le mot est faible. »

Il lui releva la tête pour le regarder, considérant cette tâche bleue couvrant toujours sa mâchoire. Les marques ne s'estomperont pas en un jour, mais déjà, il avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Les traces partiraient, beaucoup plus facilement que sa honte et ses regrets.  
Le problème maintenant, était de savoir comment il s'était soustrait à l'attention de Don, et ce qu'il allait lui en couter. Leur en coûter plus précisément.

« Et ton pote l'amerloque, il risque de réagir comment ? »

Marco ne répondit pas, parcouru d'un frisson de terreur pure en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait subir. Gaoh soupira et lui entoura les épaules d'un bras.

« T'as raison, c'est pas important… »

*****

Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti ça quand il dormait avec Marco. Le corps frêle s'était serré contre lui avant de s'assoupir, les mains crispées sur ses côtes. Une chaleur agréable lui était communiquée par le métis roulé en boule tout contre son torse.  
Gaoh avait réussi à se maîtriser ce soir-là. Il avait aidé le safety, qui grimaçait à chaque mouvement à se dévêtir pour se coucher, et avait enfin découvert l'ampleur des dégâts. Les imposantes ecchymoses ne laissaient que quelques parcelles de peau non bleuies.  
Il avait mal pour lui.

*****

Marco avait fermé les yeux quand les mains du lineman l'avait parcouru. Comme une caresse apaisante sur les brûlures que lui avait infligé Don.

Il aurait été capable d'accepter que Gaoh le couche sous lui, comme d'habitude, juste parce qu'il avait besoin de ce contact rassurant de sa part. Mais le géant l'avait juste allongé à ses côtés, pour qu'il récupère de ses humiliations et ses blessures. Il était là, juste pour lui, comme un protecteur.

C'était la première fois qu'il dormait si bien contre lui.

*****

Ils s'étaient mis à quatre pour empêcher le démon de lui arracher la tête.

Il était revenu, mais était resté dans la chambre d'hôtel, avec Gaoh. Il avait juste besoin de rester auprès de lui, blotti entre ses bras puissants, comme entouré d'un bouclier invulnérable.  
Ce calme froid et presque indifférent du lineman l'avait apaisé et ce matin, la douleur s'estompait doucement. En tous cas, assez pour qu'il réclame quelques attentions. Il avait glissé ses doigts sur les lèvres de son gigantesque compagnon, le regard implorant.  
Gaoh avait cédé, l'embrassant presque avec précaution, comme s'il pouvait se briser à tout instants, puis avait approfondi le baiser avec ardeur. Quoiqu'il puisse prétendre, ses gestes et ses regards ne mentiraient pas. Marco lui avait atrocement manqué, ainsi que son contact.  
Le métis s'allongea de lui-même sur le dos, l'entraînant dans son mouvement, ses mains fines calées derrière sa nuque. L'avidité du brun avait quelque chose de maladif à ses yeux. Ses baisers impatients, ses caresses insistantes, semblaient comme forcés. D'habitude il le freinait, suppliait qu'il arrête… Pas aujourd'hui. D'ordinaire le lineman aurait sauté sur l'occasion, profitant de son état, mais pas maintenant…

« Marco ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » réussit-il à demander entre deux baisers haletants.

Le regard bleu de son amant se terni soudain, et il sembla sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Mais au lieu de se laisser aller, Marco le serra d'avantage contre lui.

« Je t'en prie. Efface… Fait disparaître _ses_ traces. »

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa sur le front, effeuillant son amant avec toute la douceur –relative- dont il pouvait faire preuve.  
Il ne parlait pas des ecchymoses, des marques de coups et de morsures. Il parlait bien de tout ce qu'il avait pu subir. Gaoh n'en avait pas une idée extrêmement précise mais il se doutait. Qu'il efface le contact de Don, la sensation de ses coups, de ses intrusions de force. Effacer la peur de semi-italien pour cet acte qu'il ne connaissait que violent, que ce soit de sa part, ou de celle de cet américain sadique.

Marco était à lui, uniquement à lui. C'était son rôle de veiller sur lui, et de le protéger. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir l'objet en lui. L'Italien était devenu un être humain, un partenaire, et même un compagnon.

*****

Le safety s'attendait à quelque chose d'animal, comme d'habitude. Pourtant il savait que cette façon de lui faire l'amour serait mille fois meilleure que celle de Don.

Mais cette brutalité familière ne vint pas. Pour la première fois, Gaoh se souciait d'abord de lui. La douleurs de ses blessures était infime sous ses caresses rassurantes, et il n'y avait plus que le plaisir qui le submergeait peu à peu. Ses longs cheveux noirs effleuraient ses épaules lors de leur union, et les lèvres de son amant se perdaient sur son visage, recueillant ses gémissements plaintifs. Il imprima quatre sillons écarlates en crispant ses doigts sur l'épaule de son compagnon lors de l'extase, comme s'il éprouvait le besoin de blesser à son tour.

*****

Il laissa le brun à la mèche blanche dormir, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux clairs. Il laissa aussi le sang de son épaule perler le long de son dos, comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de prendre un peu de sa souffrance.  
Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de l'endormi, le poussant un peu du nez, comme un lion le ferait avec un des siens, pour le rassurer dans son sommeil.  
Juré, il ferait disparaître ses peurs, définitivement.

*****

Personne n'était resté dans les parages. Don était rentré dans une telle fureur que quiconque avait le malheur de rentrer dans son champ de vision ressortirait de la pièce sur un brancard, avec un pronostic vital plus que mitigé.  
Ce japonais était parti sans que personne ne le retienne. Lui et sa gueule d'ange avaient sûrement réussi à berner ceux qui étaient chargés de le garder ici.

Il enrageait.

Il avait mis la main sur cette petit poupée aux saveurs exotiques, et voilà qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts. Il avait toujours eut ce qu'il désirait, et ce foutu type était censé être brisé jusqu'à la moelle, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, à _travers_ lui.  
Marco aurait désormais dû le considérer comme son _monde_, et rester dépendant, craintif et servile. Comme tous les autres…  
Alors où était l'erreur ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait relâché son attention ?

Une chose le frappa soudain. Les autres avant lui n'avait rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher. Mais le métis, lui… Bien sûr.

Non, tout son plan avait été parfait, comme à son habitude. Pas une dérive, pas une hésitation, rien à se reprocher. Le problème avait été Gaoh, ce grand mec qui l'avait défié. Le regard du safety n'avait pu le tromper, il s'inquiétait pour ce type, il s'était soucié de son état quand il l'avait retrouvé par terre, la preuve était qu'il avait effleuré le visage carré du blessé du bout des doigts, l'air paniqué.  
Il l'aimait. Voilà où avait été la faille.  
Marco était retourné vers lui, se raccrochant à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Bien, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, régler ça avec cet autre colosse, Mano à Mano. Et légalement, malheureusement.  
Le match de la semaine prochaine ferait un champ de bataille parfait.


	4. Chapitre IV: Duel

**14 juillet, la révélation de cette histoiiiire \o/ Vous pensiez que Marco arrivait à s'en sortir... mouwahaha que nenni c'est mal me connaître...  
Raidemo: ouais faut toujours laisser un peu d'espoir pour tomber de plus haut :x**

**Have fun! 8D  
**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Duel**

Au corps à corps sans arrêt, cherchant chacun à se prouver que l'un était plus fort que l'autre, toujours plus puissant. Don avait remporté les premières victoires, Gaoh l'avait détrôné quelques temps après. Plus qu'une simple bataille, c'était devenu une véritable guerre. Et c'était au paroxysme de celle-ci que le géant japonais entendit son rival lui chuchoter à l'oreille, pendant l'un de leurs affrontements :

« Si on faisait un pari ? »

Gaoh avait bandé ses muscles, serré les dents, et avait rétorqué sans la moindre hésitation, ne voulant céder un pouce de terrain de plus à son adversaire :

« Rien à foutre lequel, j'accepte.  
- Sûr, le jap' ?  
- Certain, yankee.  
- Ton Marco est à moi si mon équipe remporte la victoire. »

Le lineman des Dinosaurs fut trop ébahi par cet enjeu pour réussir à tenir tête plus longtemps à l'Américain, qui l'envoya au tapis.

« Et vu votre niveau, ricana-t-il, je le considère déjà comme ma propriété. »

Le regard d'or de Gaoh se tourna d'office vers son amant tout juste retrouvé. Assis sur le banc, son éternelle veste rayée sur les épaules, il sirotait nonchalamment –en apparence- sa bouteille de coca. Il n'avait pas joué souvent, ses blessures étaient trop récentes, son traumatisme trop présent pour qu'il donne quelques chose de potable sur le terrain.  
Et plus que ça encore, il voyait que l'Italien était, depuis quelques jours, devenu maladif.

« Ca ne dépend pas que de moi ! L'équipe entière est impliquée dans ton pari !  
- Exact. Mais il va falloir donner du tien si tu veux qu'ils gagnent. Et tu le souhaites du plus profond de ton âme, pas vrai ? se moqua Don sur un ton romanesque.  
- Ta gueule l'amerloque, siffla son rival. Marco n'est pas un objet.  
- J'affirme le contraire. Et te le prouverais pas plus tard qu'à la fin de ce match. »

*****

Marco passa distraitement son pouce gauche sur le creux de son coude droit. Sur cette ancienne trace d'aiguille depuis longtemps cicatrisée, inexistante. Sur ces nouvelles traces d'aiguilles presque militairement alignées le long de sa veine, qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de cacher au reste de l'équipe. « Hélène » lui avait brouillé les sens, annihilé sa raison. Il avait été malade comme un chien quand il s'était réveillé libre dans ce lit pourpre. Il ne s'en souvenait pas précisément, seuls quelques lambeaux de mémoire lui parvenaient, mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette sensation. Celle d'être juste « mal ». Mal à en crever.  
Son esprit gardait précieusement une image, la seule importante à ses yeux, lors de cette crise fulgurante de manque, celle de son bras droit, qu'il avait fixé de longues secondes.

Il n'avait pas bien regardé au premier abord, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui sous l'effet de la dope et de la honte, après ce viol immonde – il fallait qu'il appelle cet acte tel qu'il était pour le dépasser.  
Il n'avait vu qu'une trace rougeâtre, puis en avait distingué une, puis deux autres, moins apparentes. Et il avait rit, doucement, de façon presque résignée et désespéré, mêlant son rire aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.  
Il savait.

Don aussi, et était trop malin pour laisser passer l'occasion. Il était conscient qu'une prise était inutile. Sans conséquence, sans effet secondaire ou presque. Alors trois injections, à quelques heures d'intervalle pour éviter l'overdose ? Voilà qui avait été exemplairement judicieux. Une garantie presque certaine que le métis reviendrait vers lui pour avoir son fix.  
Alors avant que lui-même s'en aperçoive, il avait déchiré un drap, fait un garrot autour de son bras et avait piqué avec le peu qui restait dans le flacon, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, pour sentir à nouveau la vie couler dans ses veines.  
Et il avait retrouvé Gaoh, juste pour quelques heures, surement les dernières, avant de refermer la porte de sa cage pour de bon, avec de nouvelles doses, pour l'instant constantes. Mais il savait que ça deviendrait de plus en plus nécessaire. De plus en plus _vital_.

Il avait du mal à empêcher sa main tenant sa bouteille de trembler.

Tour de la défense, Gaoh vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le visage plus fermé que jamais.

« Ca ne va pas ?  
- Ce connard d'Américain… »

Le métis eut un petit sourire amusé qui sonnait faux.

« Tu l'as déjà battu, tu peux recommencer. »

La défense s'était mis en place sans le safety, toujours considéré comme trop faible encore pour rentrer sur le terrain.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Marco, soupira le géant.  
- Alors quoi ? Tout va bien, tu peux te lâcher pour une fois. »

Le regard mordoré que lui adressa son lineman le glaça. Quelque chose de si inhabituel passait dans ses yeux. De la tristesse, de la _crainte_.

« Tu as raison…  
- On va gagner, Gaoh, ne fais pas cette tête.  
- Oui… »

Si seulement ça avait été le cas…

*****

Panther porté en triomphe en temps que MVP, l'équipe Japonaise déçue de sa défaite, mais étrangement satisfaite d'avoir joué un si beau match. Même ce timbré d'Hiruma avait le sourire.  
Pas Gaoh. Il observait Don avec une certaine impuissance, Marco tout proche de lui, qui se tenait le bras droit pour masquer les preuves, et l'empêcher de trembler.

« Magnifique match, susurra Don, doucereux. Je crois, mon cher… Gaoh c'est ça ? Je crois que je peux récupérer ce qui me revient de droit. »

L'autre géant grimaça et leva le poing quand l'Américain attrapa le métis avec brutalité pour le placer à son côté.

« Qu'est-ce que ? Gaoh, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? paniqua l'Italien.  
- Je t'ai loyalement gagné. »

Les yeux bleus du capitaine d'Hakushuu s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, fixant son lineman, qui abaissa son bras, résigné.

« Vous avez… joué ? Pour moi ? cracha-t-il, écœuré.  
- Allons, bel Italien. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien à te reprocher ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je suis sûr que ton grand copain t'aurais laissé sans même parier s'il avait su. »

Gaoh se rembrunit.

« Su quoi ? »

Marco sentit la large main de Don s'abattre et glisser sur son bras droit, et il essaya de se dégager, dans un mouvement de frayeur. Rien à faire, la poigne de l'autre lineman eut tôt fait d'exposer au gigantesque brun ses vices.  
Les nettes piqûres rougeâtres constellant le creux de son coude parlaient d'elles-mêmes.

« Rien de plus qu'un simple objet sans volonté, dans très peu de temps, comme je te l'avais promis. »

La poigne d'acier de l'Américain lui enserra le bras comme un étau et l'éloigna sans que Gaoh puisse réagir.

« Réjouis-toi, Marco. Le fait que ton équipe ai perdu t'assure d'avoir ta dose quotidienne. C'est pas beau ça ? »

Il n'avait été que l'enjeu d'un bête pari ? C'est tout ce qu'il valait aux yeux de Gaoh ? Un simple prix ? Un trophée ? Sans le soutien forcé et violent de Don, il se serait effondré.

Il fut pris d'une violente nausée et d'une sensation virulente de froid, avant qu'il ne se dégage de l'étreinte du requin juste à temps pour rendre son déjeuner sur le bord du terrain.  
Voilà, il ne pourrait plus qu'espérer ça maintenant. Eviter ces sensations et cet état pitoyable, grâce aux injections qu'il pourrait maintenant avoir régulièrement. Il n'y avait plus que ça qui pourrait le maintenir un tant soit peu en vie.

Et c'était aussi peut-être la seule solution pour échapper au souvenir maintenant gravé dans sa mémoire, des yeux dorés de son amant perdu pouvant être si attentionnés, qui s'était mués en deux éclats de glace assassine.


	5. Chapitre V: Brisé

**Ah bah non en fait ce chapitre est pas plus long que le précédent TT désolée. Mais les autes si, j'ai revérifié! **

**Ah, vous pensiez que c'était fini? Mouwahaha Marco tombe encore, z'inquiétez pas. J'avais dit qu'elle était sadique celle-là, comme fic...**

**Allez, have fun! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre V: Brisé**

La cérémonie de clôture du tournoi s'était déroulé sans lui. Peu importait, il n'avait pas servi à grand chose, il fallait l'avouer. Le front contre la grande vitre de la chambre dans laquelle il avait été enfermé, il regardait la ville s'étendant sous ses pieds. Enfin enfermé… c'était un bien grand mot. Marco n'avait plus envie de fuir, de toutes manières. Ici il avait tout ce qui le maintenait en vie. La drogue et la distance. Celle entre lui et Gaoh, qui l'avait abandonné à ces mains meurtrières, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu subir auparavant.

L'effet du shoot que lui avait accordé Don s'estompait doucement, et il se sentait enfin les idées claires. Il était de retour dans cette chambre incroyablement luxueuse, où son corps se souvenait encore de chaque coups, de chaque traitement qui lui retournait encore l'estomac.  
Mais tant pis, c'était ça ou rien. Même son lineman fétiche l'avait laissé tomber, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Tard dans la nuit, vers trois ou quatre heures peut-être, il avait vu cette grande limousine noire qui s'était arrêté devant lui il y a déjà de cela quelques semaines, stationner devant l'immeuble. Don en était descendu, accompagné par les quatre autres membres de leur pentagone. Marco soupira. Une fête bien arrosée, et les esprits s'étaient sûrement échauffés. Pas méchamment mais assez pour que Don passe son excitation de la soirée sur quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose, comme il le disait si bien. Lui.  
Il y préparait déjà son esprit et son corps, avec résignation, brisé. Il n'était sûrement plus bon qu'à ça, une épave à la dérive qui n'espérait même plus.

Il n'avait même pas eu la force de sursauter quand la porte dans son dos s'était virulemment ouverte, sur le lineman encore éméché, mais apparemment assez lucide pour une fois.

« J'aurai cru que tu dormirais.  
- Comment pourrais-je avoir sommeil ? marmonna l'Italien.  
- Ca m'arrange que tu sois encore debout, de toutes manières » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, presque collé contre son dos, sa large main passant sous sa chemise noire.

Marco regardait les lumières s'étendant à perte de vue, impassible, pendant que Don défaisait hâtivement ses vêtements, sans qu'il n'oppose la moindre résistance. C'aurait été futile et stérile, et ne ferait qu'amplifier la douleur qu'il ressentirait déjà. Les paumes à plat sur la vitre, ses yeux bleus perdus au loin, il sentait à peine les lèvres du lineman chercher son cou, ses mains parcourir son torse et son ventre, et plus bas ensuite.

Il ne portait plus que sa chemise ouverte quelques minutes après, et étouffa son cri plaintif quand son geôlier s'introduisit en lui sans prévention ni préparation, lui arrachant quelques larmes.  
Et tandis que Don s'affairait en lui, il ferma les yeux, tentant de focaliser ses pensées désordonnées par le mince reste de dope vers quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose peut-être d'agréable, ou au moins de supportable.  
Il n'y parvint pas.  
S'il pensait à Gaoh, ça le ramenait de suite à ce pari écœurant, cet abandon qui l'avait plongé dans les limbes de l'accablement, le laissant seul à la merci de ce prédateur cruel, qu'il sentait enfin se libérer en lui dans un râle appréciateur.  
Voilà tout ce qu'il pourrait retirer de ce genre d'acte : du soulagement lorsqu'il serait terminé.

Il se laissa glisser, tremblant, désormais agenouillé dos à la chambre, le front contre la vitre, tandis que le lineman se déshabillait correctement, avec un soupir satisfait, pour aller se coucher. Le métis n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et avant qu'il ne sorte de sa torpeur, le jour se levait déjà sur Manhattan, un peu plus loin.

Cette fois-ci avait peut-être été la pire. La première d'une longue série, il le savait, où il serait à sa merci pour avoir quotidiennement ses doses. Il se leva enfin pour se coucher aux côtés de son bourreau, mais ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, loin de là. Il voulait juste se réchauffer, tenter de chasser un peu le froid qui commençait à emplir ses veines, caractéristique du début du manque. Il aurait un peu de répit avant que la crise ne s'amplifie, mais il savait qu'elle ne faisait que s'annoncer.

*****

L'équipe du Japon avait fait ses valises, les joueurs désireux de rentrer au plus vite chez eux. Le mal du pays.

Gaoh n'était pourtant pas de ceux-là. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Marco à ces mains là, qui le briseraient de façon certaine, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Alors il avait laissé l'avion s'envoler sans lui, et s'était creusé la tête pour pouvoir le sortir de là. Tout ça pour un bête pari… Et se dresser contre le fils du dirigeant du pays n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution que son cerveau avait pu lui apporter d'office. Il réagissait toujours par la violence, obtenait ce qu'il désirait par la force. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ça ne lui servait à rien.  
Il fallait trouver une idée, rapidement, pour le sortir de là. Et tant pis pour les piqûres qu'il avait constaté au creux de son bras, il saurait le faire lâcher cette merde. Enfin il espérait. Ce qu'il devait faire simplement, pour le moment, c'était de le retrouver, le sortir de là, et le ramener avec lui.

Même si se soustraire à l'influence de Don était peut-être déjà perdu d'avance…

*****

Il avait rapidement compris comment ça marchait. Une seringue contre quelques heures de dignité. Enfin, si dignité il avait encore un tant soit peu.  
Bah, certainement pas, considérant cette fois que c'était lui qui était venu quémander cette fois, la honte lui rongeant les entrailles. C'était lui qui chevauchait ce corps massif, avec des criaillements de plaisir à peine simulés. Sa raison inhibée, ainsi que ses sens, il pouvait pleinement profiter de cette acte qui continuait malgré tout de l'écœurer au plus haut point.  
Mais il en avait besoin.

Il avait essayé de résister la nuit dernière à l'appel d' « Hélène », mais considérant qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de revivre cet épisode, tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant, c'était son fix. Et pour l'obtenir, c'était limpide, il fallait une contrepartie.

Un spasme quand il se libéra sur le ventre de Don avec un gémissement étranglé, et il ne put d'avantage se mouvoir pour que le lineman en fasse autant. Alors deux grandes mains saisirent ses hanches pour le retourner et le plaquer le ventre sur les draps, et il se mordit le poing quand son bourreau le pénétra à nouveau, sans douceur.

Chacune de ses articulations le faisait souffrir mille morts, les va-et-vient de Don lui brisaient les reins, mais il se taisait, sachant que sinon, il n'aurait pas ce qu'il était venu cherchait dans ce rapport qui le répugnait tant.  
Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque son partenaire en eut finit, et qu'il se releva, le laissant haletant et hagard sur le lit.

Une seringue emballée dans un plastique et un petit flacon rebondirent sur la couette à côté de lui.

« Tu commences à saisir le principe, c'est bien. » se moqua Don.

Et après s'être sommairement rhabillé, celui-ci se rassit sur le lit à ses côtés, tandis qu'il prenait fébrilement sa récompense, trop faible et surtout trop dépendant pour attendre d'avantage.

« Mais ça va vite ne plus suffire. »

Un sourire de requin glaça le sang de Marco, qui tourna ses yeux céruléens vers son tortionnaire, abandonnant l'emballage qu'il tentait d'ouvrir.

« C-comment ça ?  
- C'est extrêmement onéreux comme petit plaisir, tu sais ? Alors il va falloir que tu m'apportes ta participation.  
- Mais.. je n'ai pas…  
- D'argent ? Oh je sais. Enfin tu pourrais en avoir de par ton père je crois, mais… je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'en donnerait pour ce genre de choses, pas vrai ? Surtout sachant les tendances de son fils. »

Le rictus sadique de Don s'élargit encore.

« Mais j'ai une solution. –les yeux de Marco s'écarquillèrent avec un soupçon d'espoir. Futile- Tu vas « travailler » pour moi, avec les autres.  
- Avec les… autres ?  
- Oh ? Tu croyais être unique ? Des types comme toi j'en ai à la pelle qui bossent pour mon compte. Tu sais, en bas, arpentant les trottoirs. »

Le métis le fixa, tétanisé par ce qui venait de lui être proposé.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, de toutes manières. Et je ne te le laisse pas. Mais comme tu es un spécimen que je qualifierais de rare… Je vais faire en sorte que tes débuts soient moins difficiles. »

Les doigts de Don glissèrent sous son menton, et il se sentait impuissant, comme un oiseau en cage, attendant juste qu'un chat le gobe.

« J'ai une petite soirée aujourd'hui. Tu viendras avec moi. J'ai promis que le plat principal de ce soir serait de choix. Qui cracherait sur une beauté Italienne, mmh ? »

Les lèvres du lineman s'étirèrent un peu plus en un sourire mauvais, et se posèrent sur les siennes. Il avait l'impression d'embrasser un serpent.  
Quand le géant sortit, ses yeux se tournèrent d'emblée vers son « salaire », et déballa enfin la seringue, pour se faire son injection avant qu'il n'ait le temps de cogiter sur ce qui venait de lui être imposé.

La dernière dose « gratuite ». Parce que comparé à ce qui l'attendait, il savait que le prix de cette piqûre là était dérisoire…


	6. Chapitre VI: Comme un accord

**Ca y est cette fois ce chapitre est plus long! Normalement, il n'y en a plus que deux après ça, et un épilogue. **

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapitre VI: Comme un accord**

On lui avait donné un costume Armani, ceux qu'il préférait. Don avait vraiment un sens de l'humour maladif. De toutes façons, à quoi servait-il de le vêtir, honnêtement ? Il savait très bien pourquoi il l'accompagnait là-bas…  
Mais sûrement voulait-il faire ressortir la plus petite parcelle de son sang rital, avec ce genre d'habits. Il se regarda dans le miroir d'un des salons, anxieux. Son visage ne portait pas encore les traces de sa toxicomanie, ni son corps. Ca ne saurait tarder.

Il tentait de cacher une marque violette au creux de son cou en resserrant sa cravate noire, quand Don fit irruption dans la pièce, l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il le suive. Il s'exécuta, et le lineman le lâcha, sachant que le métis ne pensait même pas à s'enfuir.  
Marco se faisait l'impression d'un chien suivant son maître, et il savait que, s'ils n'allaient pas fréquenter un endroit public, le géant lui aurait sûrement passé une laisse, comme ça, pour s'amuser, et asseoir encore une fois sa domination.

La limousine noire –cette détestable voiture- s'arrêta devant un club select, où Don entra sans problème, tirant Marco à nouveau par le bras pour qu'il le suive.  
Deux trois salutations de convenance, et le gigantesque adolescent entra dans une salle privée, parfaitement insonorisée. Même les basses de la musique assourdissante n'y parvenait pas.  
Un salon clair, décoré de façon un peu trop voyante à son goût, où trois grands canapés occupaient le centre de la pièce. Et sur ceux-ci, trois personnes, confortablement installés. L'Italien les reconnut de suite. Clifford, Bud et Panther.

« Tatanka n'est pas arrivé ?  
- Il a dit qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire, expliqua froidement Clifford. De toutes façons, ce genre de soirée, ça ne lui plaît pas tellement.  
- Faudrait m'expliquer au fait, Clifford, intervint Panther. Tu m'as invité mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ici au lieu de s'amuser en bas.  
- Aaah, ces jeunes hommes trop innocents, soupira Don, amusé.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené cette fois, interrogea Bud en s'étirant. T'es en retard alors j'espère que ça vaut le coup. »

Marco sentit une large main se plaquer entre ses épaules pour le faire avancer. Il manqua de s'étaler mais se rétablit à temps pour ne pas finir ventre à terre. Son regard s'arrêta sur le quaterback, avant de passer au jeune noir puis à l'acteur.

« Eh mais ! Tu es de l'équipe japonaise ! s'exclama le plus jeune.  
- Belle prise, Don, constata le blond, un sourcil appréciateur levé.  
- Fidèle à toi-même hein, remarqua le receveur. Toujours les meilleurs morceaux.  
- Et il est pour vous ce soir. »

Clifford et Bud eurent un sourire entendu, mais Panther s'agita :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne comprends pas ce que…  
- C'est sa première fois ? s'enquit le géant. Il aurait pu tomber sur moins bon, il a de la chance.  
- Je trouve aussi, admit le blond.  
- Bien, comme d'habitude, on te le rend dans le même état. » conclut Bud.

Don acquiesça, et tapota l'épaule de Marco pour lui murmurer :

« Si j'entend la moindre critique à ton sujet, tu n'auras rien, tu le sais ? »

Marco avait la bouche sèche, trop terrorisé pour répondre. L'acteur se leva une fois le lineman parti, et attrapa le métis par la taille.

« Alors c'est toi l'Italien ? Encore mieux que ce qu'on nous avait promis, dis-moi, susurra-t-il pour ne pas que l'adolescent noir l'entende. Clifford et moi on passe en premier, Panther. On t'appellera après. »

L'interpellé protesta pour savoir ce qui Diable se passait, mais le quaterback l'interrompit :

« Don voulait te faire une sorte de cadeau pour tes dix-sept ans et ton titre de MVP. Tu sauras en temps voulu. Pour l'instant on va juste te faciliter la tâche. »  
- De cadeau ? »

Le jeune homme cogita un moment, naïf à en pleurer. Il ne savait rien des agissements du fils du président, et n'en avait réellement aucune idée. Il pensait juste que ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus étaient un ami commun des trois autres joueurs. Et que si Clifford, Bud et lui allait dans la pièce adjacente, c'était juste pour discuter de quelque chose à son propos, pour son anniversaire, ou autre.

Naïf à en pleurer, vraiment.

*****

Il l'avait bien dit, à quoi servait de lui payer un si onéreux costume pour que l'adolescent brun lui arrache presque d'impatience ? Le quaterback américain l'avait brusquement allongé sur le lit d'une chambre exigüe, pensée uniquement pour ce genre de choses, sûrement.

On le força à échanger un baiser haletant, des cheveux blonds lui chatouillant les tempes, pendant que deux mains fortes défaisaient avec hâte la fermeture de son pantalon. Apparemment, ils étaient habitués à ce que chacun ait sa part en même temps.  
Marco se débattit un moment, paniqué, avant que Clifford n'abatte sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Cette chambre aussi est insonorisée du reste. Crie ou débat-toi autant que tu voudras personne ne viendra. Mais continue ainsi, et on risquerait de dire à Don qu'il a récupéré une poupée très désobéissante. Et le connaissant, il t'a sûrement promis quelque chose en retour de cette soirée, pour que tu ne te risques pas à déconner de la sorte, pas vrai ? »

L'Italien se calma doucement, contraint et forcé, et gémit quand la bouche de Bud s'empara de son membre. Il sentait le sang pulser jusqu'à son entrejambe, la durcissant entre ces lèvres étrangères, et deux mains, plus fines, écartèrent les pans de sa chemise pour parcourir son torse.  
Un nouveau baiser ardent, puis une pluie de mordillements ou de coups de langue sur son cou, son poitrail, son ventre.  
Et pendant que Bud s'occupait toujours de son organe désormais tendu, deux doigts s'infiltrèrent en lui, dans un va-et vient rapide. Il s'autorisa à libérer quelques plaintes lascives, doucement envahi par le plaisir, et l'acteur céda enfin sa place au quaterback, qui lui souleva les hanches pour s'immiscer plus facilement en lui. Marco ne put retenir un petit cri appréciateur, mais frustré que le blond ne bouge pas encore. Il en sut la raison de suite. Le brun s'était glissé derrière Clifford pour s'introduire en celui-ci, et il put enfin amorcer un profond mouvement de hanches.

Marco se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. Oui, c'était meilleur que toutes ces fois avec Don. Oui, il ressentait même du plaisir, déferlant par vague dans son être tout entier, ravageant son esprit et sa raison déjà entamés pour la drogue. Mais non, il n'aimait pas ça. C'était trop honteux, trop sale pour qu'il s'en réjouisse. Et même quand il atteignit l'orgasme dans un long râle rauque, il se sentait coupable. Et tellement souillé, par ces deux adolescents qui l'avaient pris en même temps, avant de le retourner sur le ventre pour un second round, usant de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour Clifford, écartant à nouveau les jambes pour Bud.

Il lui semblait avoir passé des heures dans cette chambre, malgré le fait qu'ils s'arrêtent après cette seconde fois.  
La porte avait été ouverte une fois les deux américains rhabillés correctement, et la lumière filtrant du salon l'avait aveuglé, agressant sa pupille dilatée par la dope. Et puis une ombre s'était profilée, fermant la porte derrière elle pour ne laisser que la lumière tamisée du plafonnier de la minuscule chambre.

Panther fronça le nez sous l'odeur âcre de la pièce. Il reconnaissait l'effluve de la sueur, certainement, mais pas celle qui se mélangeait à celle-ci.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité de la pièce, avant d'enfin reconnaître une forme recroquevillé sur les draps bleus froissés.

« Eh ! T'es le japonais de tout à l'heure ?! »

Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, tournant le métis vers lui, les mains sur ses épaules.  
Deux éclats azurs lui répondirent, et Panther s'aperçut enfin qu'à part sa chemise à moitié déchirée et humide de transpiration, il était parfaitement nu. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, devenant rouge de confusion, quand Marco entoura son cou de ses bras.

« Je suppose que je dois aller jusqu'au bout, de toutes manières, souffla-t-il.  
- Qu-qu-qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

L'Italien n'eut qu'un pauvre sourire à lui donner comme toute réponse, avant de le basculer sur les draps, se débarrassant de son dernier vêtement, en même temps que sa fierté et son orgueil. On lui a dit de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Sans quoi, il passerait une autre nuit à vomir tripes et boyaux, et à prier pour que la Mort vienne le faucher pour écourter ses souffrances.

Il débarrassa Panther de son débardeur et de son short ridicules, pour pouvoir lui faire abandonner ses protestations par des baisers déposés le long de sa gorge ou de son torse. Il sentait le jeune homme se détendre sous lui, troquant ses questions du pourquoi de son état pour des grognements de contentement. Il n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'on lui avait déjà fait. Tout ce qui importait maintenant, c'était que le running back ait une première fois inoubliable, et que lui puisse avoir sa dose.  
Rien de plus, rien de moins.  
Il n'avait qu'à oublier qui il était, et devenir une simple chose. Un objet sachant caresser ou mordiller aux endroits où il faut pour que le corps sous lui réagisse. Descendre ses lèvres de ses pectoraux jusqu'à son ventre, ou il redessina le sillon de ses abdominaux du bout de la langue, pour prendre enfin le sexe durci de Panther en bouche.

Le jeune homme se cambrait sous ses attentions, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps, à peine quelques caresses appuyées à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et un va-et-vient un peu trop rapide pour qu'il se libère entre ses lèvres dans un petit cri.  
Marco passa sa langue sur le coin de sa bouche pour recueillir les dernière gouttes de l'orgasme de son partenaire, et s'assit sur son bas-ventre, le laissant reprendre son souffle.

« Dé-désolé… je… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. »

L'Italien eut un maigre rire.

« Malheureusement, tu n'as pas tous les éléments pour en juger.  
- Mais c-c'est… dégoutant, non ? »

Oui, ça l'était. Mais c'était nécessaire s'il voulait survivre sans trop de douleur. Il fit taire Panther en posant une main sur ses lèvres, avec un petit sourire. Qu'importe ce qu'il dirait, il n'y échapperait pas.

Et pour redonner de sa vigueur au plus jeune, Marco prit sa main pour la diriger vers sa propre entrejambe, lui intimant de lui rendre la pareille. Le noir déglutit et resserra ses doigts autour de son membre dressé, pour le caresser doucement, maladroitement. Mais ça n'était pas désagréable.  
Et pendant cela, lui-même glissa deux doigts dans sa propre intimité, se mordant la lèvre pour réprimer l'onde de honte qui le submergeait alors. En tous cas, la manœuvre avait pour mérite de faire réagir l'adolescent en dessous de lui. Panther ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de lui, et il crispa sa main libre sur la hanche du métis quand celui-ci s'empala sur cet organe à nouveau palpitant.

Le plus jeune ne put que rejeter sa tête en arrière, bouche ouverte sur des plaintes étranglées par le plaisir. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'il se répande à nouveau, en son amant cette fois, et un liquide chaud perla sur son ventre et son torse. Marco n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps.

Le runningback n'arrivait plus à poser ses yeux ailleurs que sur le visage du safety. Les yeux mi-clos, humides, ce bleu azur et ce visage qu'il devinait rougi par l'effort. Quelque chose qu'il n'oublierait jamais, avant de voir ces paupières se fermer pour que leur propriétaire s'effondre sur le flanc, la respiration saccadée.

« J'ai fait ce… que je devais faire. Va… rejoindre les deux… autres. » haleta-t-il.

Panther voulut protester mais le métis lui tourna le dos, résolu à ignorer ses questions.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Don revienne avec ce flacon salvateur. La dernière prise avait été faite quoi… six heures avant cette soirée ? Cela faisait sûrement plus de trois qu'il était ici. Il sentait déjà son corps frissonner, sans pourtant avoir froid.  
Il pourrait tenir encore quelques temps avant la prochaine dose. Marco ferma les yeux pour rattraper un peu de sommeil. Il suffisait qu'il ait bien fait ce qu'on attendait de lui… Tout ira bien…

*****

Panther était sorti de la chambre, rajustant son tee-shirt un peu informe.

« Alors ? Ce cadeau ? questionna Bud, un verre de brandy à la main.  
- Vous… lui avez fait la même chose ?  
- Bien sûr, quelle question, trancha Clifford, agacé. Il n'y avait que toi pour ne pas te rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle ce type était ici.  
- Et vous et Don… à chaque fois c'est…  
- Une fois ou deux par mois, il nous ramène une nouvelle trouvaille. Il a l'œil pour ça, rit doucement l'acteur en sirotant son verre. J'avoue que celui-ci était le meilleur depuis bien longtemps.  
- Ca doit être l'exotisme ça, suggéra le quaterback.  
- Mais c'est… un humain. »

Les deux joueurs se retournèrent vers Panther.

« Ecoute-moi bien. Ce genre de type, Don les ramasse à la pelle, commença le blond. Ils sont tous ou presque drogués, accros à la dope comme si c'était vital, et c'est leur seul moyen de la payer. Alors Don nous les offre pour une soirée, en échange de quoi, ils ont leur dose. »

Le jeune noir parut scandalisé. Et encore, Clifford omit volontairement de préciser que celui qui les rendait dépendants à ce point, était le même qui leur fournissait leur drogue.  
Mais qui oserait se dresser contre le fils du dirigeant du pays ? Il était certes rusé, mais Clifford n'était pas bête. On ne tourne pas le dos à ce genre de personnage.

« De toutes manières, ce sera la dernière fois que tu le vois.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ils finissent tous sur le trottoir. » acheva Bud en finissant son whisky.

Un tel détachement dans leurs paroles et dans leurs attitude retourna les tripes de Panther. Il préféra s'asseoir sur un canapé avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent.  
Le quaterback posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce type est comme nous. Retiens bien ça.  
- Quoi ?! Comment ça « comme nous » ? Vous aussi vous…  
- Bien sûr que non. Mais nous, comme lui, ne pouvons aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Don, ne l'oublie pas. Sans quoi… »

Bud glissa l'index sous sa gorge comme s'il s'agissait d'une lame.

C'était peut-être exagéré, mais c'était un fait. Personne ne se retournait contre le lineman. On lui obéissait, quelque soit la menace – et sa simple existence en était une à elle toute seule. Si ce genre de soirée était à leur goût, le destin de ces jeunes hommes ne leur était pas indifférent, loin de là. Bud, comme Clifford, aurait préféré un type payé juste pour ce genre de soirée, comme un bon professionnel.  
Mais voir ces adolescents perdus et dépendants leur brisait le cœur. Mais qui aurait le courage de les sortir de l'emprise de Don ?  
Pas eux, malheureusement. Alors ils mettaient leur conscience de côté et préféraient fermer les yeux, sans rien dire sur ces actions plus qu'illégales.

On ne défiait pas Don.

Et Marco avait été le premier au courant.

*****

Il avait attendu que les nausées l'assaillent pour se faire cette injection là. Il avait dû résister comme un forcené pour pas se jeter sur la seringue stérile, sous le regard amusé de Don. Celui-ci l'avait attrapé par le menton pour lui relever la tête.

« J'espère que cette petite soirée t'a plu ? Ce sera le meilleur que tu puisses avoir, de toutes manières. »

Marco frissonna sous le souffle du lineman qui s'étala sur sa gorge.

« Ils ont été proprement charmé, tu sais ? Apparemment ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas amusés autant. Alors je vais être clément, et leur accorder ta présence durant ces soirées là, plutôt que de leur donner de la marchandise de seconde classe. Une sorte de pause pour ce qui t'attend maintenant.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Oh dès demain, je t'envoie avec les autres. Bien sûr, tu restes quand même à mon entière disposition. »

L'Italien détourna le regard. D'ordinaire il aurait pleuré, peut-être supplié même. Il se serait débattu contre cette horreur qui l'étouffait inexorablement.  
Mais non, il avait juste baissé les yeux, comme un accord pour ce qu'on allait lui faire.

Il avait laissé Don lui voler un baiser violent et possessif, et il s'était à nouveau agenouillé entre ses cuisses pour accomplir sa tâche. Assis sur le bord du lit, le lineman laissait vagabonder une de ses larges mains dans ses cheveux chocolats, avec un sourire qui montrait à quel point ce métis le divertissait.

*****

Allongé sur le grand lit, Marco fixait le plafond d'un air hagard, perdu, profitant du flash de la prise toute récente. Ce sentiment éphémère d'euphorie relaxait tout son corps, et il savait très bien que la chute serait encore plus brutale que la veille.  
Pourtant, ça lui allait. Il pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son corps en lambeaux, son esprit en charpie, sa dignité détruite jusqu'à sa moindre parcelle.

Il pouvait penser à Gaoh aussi, qui était sûrement reparti au Japon avec les autres, le laissant derrière lui. Tant mieux, que pouvait-il faire pour une épave telle que lui ? Cette situation était le fruit d'un bête pari, et causée aussi par son insondable faiblesse. Avait-il toujours eu besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Depuis quand ? Gaoh était devenu son pilier, le centre de son monde. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça, et partir avec ce Don sur un coup de tête ?  
Même la drogue n'arrivait plus à masquer son désespoir, et il fondit en larmes, croisant ses bras sur son visage.

Il avait juste envie de rentrer. Juste envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar atroce et de se retrouver entre les bras de son amant, qui aurait grogné en lui ordonnant de se rendormir plutôt que de gigoter comme ça.  
Mais avant de s'éveiller de ce rêve, il était déjà chemise ouverte et pantalon moulant, à arpenter dans le froid nocturne les grandes avenues de New York.

Et ainsi se prolongea sa descente aux Enfers.


	7. Chapitre VII : Interdit

**Avant dernier chapitre! Je ne sias pas si il est plus sombre que les autres (encore) ou si il est au contraire plus doux. Ca se discute, j'dirais (mon dieu, je parle comme Marco °.°) Mais enfin, si vous préférez une happy end ou au moins finir sur de l'espoir, vaut mieux s'arrêter à ce chapitre là. **

**Je vous aurai prévenu :p**

* * *

**Chapitre VII: Interdit**

Trois semaines qu'il cherchait. Personne ne savait –et encore moins ne voulait savoir- où se trouvait Don. Beaucoup devait connaître l'endroit où il était, mais aucun ne semblait enclin à lui dire, même sous la menace de ses poings.  
Etait-il si dangereux que ça ? Gaoh jura après un nouveau type réduit à l'état de bouillie sanguinolente dans un coin d'une ruelle mal famée. Il avait fait comme à son habitude. Questionner un type, cogner, requestionner, recogner. Et quand il n'avait toujours rien obtenu, il l'avait laissé là, baignant dans son sang, prélevant un peu d'argent dans le portefeuille que ce mec avait eu le malheur de porter sur lui.

Trois semaines qu'il vivait comme ça, l'Amérique était un pays fascinant. Personne ne l'avait jamais ennuyé, quand bien même certains l'avait vu agir. Et encore moins de gens s'en était étonné. A croire que là-bas, c'était habituel.  
Et puis enfin, après des jours de recherches minutieuses, un seul avait craché un bout de l'affaire.

« J-j-je peux pas vous dire hein ! Je sais juste où il envoie ses garçons…  
- Ses garçons ? Gaoh grimaça au ton chargé de sous-entendus de sa victime.  
- Ses garçons, ses putes quoi ! Z'êtes pas du coin hein ? Tout les mecs des quartiers des bas-fonds savent ça… »

Le lineman ne retint pas ses coups sous la colère, une fois la liste des lieux où Marco était vraisemblablement susceptible de se montrer obtenue.  
Il y en avait une bonne vingtaine. Chaque rue où les prostituées défilaient, Don avait sa propre collection d'éphèbes camés, à ce qu'il avait entendu dire – après quelques séances musclées de plus.  
Et chacun tournait entre ces différents lieux. Il n'avait qu'à attendre sur l'un d'eux, pendant quelques jours, et logiquement, il devrait réussir à le chopper et le soustraire à cette activité dégradante.  
Il était à lui, et uniquement à lui. Et l'idée qu'autant d'inconnus aient pu poser leurs mains, et autre chose encore, sur le métis le rendait dingue.

Alors il s'était posté là, dans le coin d'une ruelle mal fréquentée, à regarder les femmes siliconées se pencher aux carreaux ouverts des voitures arrêtées au feu rouge. Et quelques autres adolescents faisaient la même chose, un peu plus loin.  
Mais ce soir là, comme beaucoup d'autres, Marco resta introuvable.

*****

Jeté négligemment sur le lit, il se débattit comme un damné pour échapper à l'emprise de Don, éveillé par son fix tout récent.

Marco voyait son corps maigrir, sa peau bleuir aux endroits où revenait le plus souvent l'aiguille. Ses yeux couleur ciel avaient définitivement perdu de leur éclat et il semblait fragile comme du verre. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le lineman de le forcer, encore et encore, semaine après semaine, malgré sa nuit entière à accoster et à récupérer l'argent après une passe, voire plus.  
Il n'avait pas de problème pour gagner assez pour satisfaire son tortionnaire. Son charme fou, malgré ses cernes qu'il masquait difficilement et son amaigrissement du fait de sa perte d'appétit dû à la dope, lui permettait de n'avoir pratiquement aucun refus lorsqu'il abordait quelqu'un.  
Alors Don avait dû trouver encore autre chose pour qu'il soit autorisé à avoir son shoot. Il suffisait simplement de le satisfaire lui, malgré ces heures entières à s'occuper d'autres, de parfaits inconnus.  
Les doses avaient augmenté, et il gardait toujours un peu d'argent pour lui, au cas où il devrait se fournir ailleurs, si jamais ça devenait nécessaire.

Il se calma enfin quand le géant en eut fini, rebouclant sa ceinture d'un air victorieux, comme s'il avait triomphé sur sa proie. Trop faible pour lui résister cela dit.  
Ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il savait qu'à peine l'effet de la drogue estompé, les symptômes de manque reviendraient aussi sec. Et il devrait retourner dans un de ces lieux sordides, pour pouvoir à nouveau obtenir cette substance destructrice et vitale à la fois.  
De toutes manières, le sommeil l'avait pratiquement fui.

Et cette nuit là, il venait de finir avec un de ses clients habituels –Homer Fitzquelque chose, il ne se souvenait jamais trop – quand une large main s'abattit sur son épaule lorsqu'il rangeait les billets dans la poche arrière de son pantalon serré.  
Il avait espéré un instant, que ce soit celle de Gaoh, étrangement, mais c'était bel et bien celle de son proxénète.

« Ne remet plus les pieds ici.  
- Qu'est-ce que… j'ai fait quelque chose de…  
- Rentre. »

Marco trembla légèrement mais baissa les yeux, et Don le poussa sans douceur vers la limousine qu'il haïssait tant.

*****

Marco n'avait rien vu, et c'était une aubaine pour lui. L'Américain avait surpris ce monstre de Gaoh dans le coin avant qu'aucun des deux ne se remarque. Et selon certains de ses autres « garçons », il était là maintenant depuis deux bonnes semaines.  
Vraiment ? Cela voulait dire qu'il attendait le jour où le métis apparaîtrait sur cette rue, sans risquer d'en visiter une chaque soir, avec de grande chance de rater son objectif ? Malin. Mais il n'avait pas eu de chance.  
Marco ne remettrait plus les pieds ici et tout irait pour le mieux. Ce butor serait trop têtu pour risquer de bouger de rue, alors que son amant perdu risquait un soir ou l'autre d'y passer, pas vrai ?

Alors qu'il attende jusqu'à se transformer en statue de sel. Il avait perdu leur pari, et il devrait s'y faire.

*****

On lui avait interdit de traîner à nouveau dans ce coin là, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peu importait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il échappait à la douleur, au froid et aux nausées, maintenant.

Il toussa une nouvelle fois, se frottant les bras. Le temps s'était rafraîchit, l'automne était bel et bien là. Et cette toux ne le lâchait plus depuis des jours… il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Et les journées et les nuits s'enchaînaient, tantôt avec de parfaits inconnus uniquement là pour profiter de lui et le payer, tantôt avec Don, avec exactement les mêmes motifs. Mais gratuitement.

Les draps étaient blancs ce soir là, et aussi avait-il pu voir ce qui l'avait aujourd'hui décidé à aller à l'encontre de la volonté de son bourreau.

Il avait toussé à s'en arracher la gorge, pris d'une crise violente et douloureuse. Et quand il s'était enfin arrêté, les yeux larmoyants, à bout de souffle, il avait constaté que le tissu blanc était constellé de gouttelettes carmines, et que de sa lèvre s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.  
Une infection, dont il ne connaissait pas bien la nature mais masqué par l'effet analgésique d' « Hélène », avait dû atteindre ses poumons. L'hiver approchant, ça n'était pas surprenant. Et ça devait être assez grave, au vu de la quantité d'hémoglobine répandue sur le lit. Il était même sûrement déjà condamné.  
Alors il avait pris sa décision en une seconde, comme des mois auparavant, quand il était retourné vers Gaoh.

On lui avait défendu quelque chose, et il allait donc braver les interdits, voir ce qu'on lui cachait. Et cette nuit là il était retourné sur cette rue qu'on lui avait refusé, et avait enfin vu ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas voir, cette grande silhouette assise au coin de la rue, attendant depuis des semaines sa venue.

*****

Deux bras avaient enserré le sien alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir de son endroit habituel. Gaoh observait la rue depuis des semaines sans la moindre trace du métis, mais il continuait d'espérer. Mais à cette heure-ci, il était sûr que Marco n'irait pas se vendre. Il savait, pour avoir côtoyé quelques gens du milieu au bout de ses poings, que les meilleurs morceaux étaient mis sur le trottoir au plus tôt dans la soirée. Ils rapportaient tellement plus…  
Et un métis Nippo-italien devait avoir ses adeptes.

Aussi, à une heure du matin, il s'était relevé, prêt à partir, quand deux mains s'étaient refermé sur son bras, dans une étreinte désespérée.  
Il avait levé l'autre, prêt à frapper l'importun.

« Gaoh ! »

Cette voix douce, maintenant rauque et brisée, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Et cette mèche blanche, entourée de cheveux chocolats… d'ailleurs il distinguait plusieurs brins argentés dans cette chevelure, maintenant, à la lumière des réverbères.

« Gaoh… »

Le visage de l'Italien s'enfouit dans son giron, et les épaules de Marco s'agitèrent convulsivement, incapable de retenir ses pleurs.  
Le géant avait refermé ses bras autour de lui, effrayé par l'état de son compagnon. Ce corps n'était pas si frêle quelques mois auparavant, ni cette peau si pâle. Il passa une de ses grandes mains dans les cheveux bruns de son ancien amant, l'air peiné, aussi inhabituel que ce soit.

« T'es dans un sale état… »

Ce fut la seule chose que sa gorge serrée réussi à émettre. Un long silence, et Marco éclata soudain d'un rire clair, comme si ces simples mots avaient allégé son fardeau. Les bras fins du métis s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, et Marco vint lui quémander un baiser, passionné, plus profond et sincère que n'importe lequel de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas une hallucination, hein ? Rassure-moi, Gaoh…  
- Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. »

L'Italien se jeta sur ses lèvres à corps perdu, comme pour prouver cette phrase. Il était si léger, si mince entre ses mains, comme éthéré. Rien, pas même tout ce qu'il avait pu subir ne lui ôtait son charme diabolique.  
Mais ses yeux étaient ternes et sans vie, la pupille contractée en permanence, ravagé par la drogue.

« Accorde-moi une faveur, Gaoh. »

Il répétait son nom à chaque phrase, comme une incantation pour le garder auprès de lui.

« Ce que tu voudras. »

Ce sourire enjôleur qui avait fait son succès reprit place sur ses lèvres pâles, et il l'entraîna dans les ruelles pour trouver un hôtel miteux qui servait de maison de passes, souvent.

« Je sais que l'endroit n'est pas le meilleur du monde, Gaoh, loin de là, avait commencé Marco une fois dans une chambre. Mais accepte. »

Le lineman avait détourné les yeux, rageur. Bien sûr que Marco ne connaissait plus que cette vie, que s'il se déshabillait de lui-même devant lui, alors qu'il rechignait tant à le faire auparavant, et que c'était souvent à lui de le dévêtir, un peu de force parfois même, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas comme ça.  
Gaoh attrapa la chemise de son partenaire pour la maintenir sur ce corps si frêle.

« Ne te force pas, s'il te plaît, gronda le géant.  
- Comme si. »

Les doigts fins du safety glissèrent sur ses joues creuses.

« Des mois que je me vends pour de la came, Gaoh. Des mois que je bafoue dignité et orgueil pour cette dope. Que je sacrifie et que je souille mon corps pour ça. Et toi, tu refuserais de m'absoudre de tout ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Recommence, comme cet été, lors du tournoi.  
- Marco…  
- Fait disparaître _ses_ traces, Gaoh. Et toutes les autres. »

Il avait serré les dents, incapable de résister à ce ton suppliant, si désespéré que l'on pouvait le sentir au bord du gouffre.  
Marco s'était enfin débarrassé de sa chemise et son pantalon moulant, s'exposant en plus simple appareil devant lui, enlaçant à nouveau son cou fort de ses bras.

« Fait-moi l'amour, Gaoh. »

Car lui ne connaissait plus que le mot « coucher », pour définir cet acte devenu répugnant. Mais le lineman, lui, saurait sûrement lui rappeler ces sensation si lointaines. Ils s'étaient perdus dans un baiser ardent, les mains de l'Italien cherchant le torse et le ventre de son amant, redécouvrant ce contact qu'il avait oublié depuis si longtemps. Ses douces morsures, ses caresses un peu brutales, son empressement, tout ça lui avait tellement manqué.  
Il l'aimait à en mourir.  
Ses doigts graciles crispés dans cette longue chevelure noire, Marco laissait son compagnon explorer à nouveau son corps entier, se cambrant sous une caresse un peu trop appuyée, gémissant sous ses baisers qui lui brûlaient littéralement la peau. La chaleur de ce corps massif contre le sien, et surtout, la sensation lorsqu'il le sentit en lui, tellement différente. Il n'était pas contraint de le faire pour la première fois depuis des mois. Cette nuit là, il l'avait demandée, réclamée même, avec un bonheur poignant lui mettant les larmes aux yeux tant il l'avait attendue.

Il n'espérait plus le retour de Gaoh, persuadé jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était reparti, le laissant là, seul et désemparé. Et pourtant, jusqu'au matin, ils s'étaient retrouvés, sans jamais s'arrêter, avides de l'autre. Des mois passés à tenter de le retrouver pour Gaoh. Autant de temps à pleurer son absence pour Marco.

Ils auraient voulu que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.


	8. Chapitre VIII: Bad Trip

**A y est, reviendue! J'avais dit quinze jours j'ai p'tet fait du rab... désolée ^^" Bon voilà le dernier chap (z'êtes bieeen sûrs de vouloir le lire? Bah,à vos risques et périls...) **

**:x**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII: Bad Trip**

Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son lineman, pris d'une nausée virulente. Il eut juste le temps de bondir jusqu'aux toilettes adjacentes pour rendre son maigre repas de la veille. Evidemment. Si l'euphorie avait été là, pas « Hélène ». Il en avait encore besoin, pour son plus grand malheur.  
Essuyant son front couvert de sueur du dos de son poignet, il haleta un bon moment avant de pouvoir se relever.

« Marco ? »

Une voix puissante, mais encore ensommeillé le fit sursauter. Un œil doré le scrutait à travers la pénombre.

« Ca va, ça va. Rendors-toi… dit-il un peu sèchement.  
- Tu as besoin de ta dose, pas vrai ? »

Tous ses membres tremblaient et son corps entier était saisi par le froid. Oui, il devenait plus que temps de la prendre.

« Evidemment ! répliqua-t-il avec une colère inexpliquée, celle qui l'envahissait inexorablement lors des crises de manque sérieuses.  
- Viens. »

Le géant soupira et s'était levé pour le remettre sous les draps, lui apportant un peu de chaleur dérisoire. Une de ses larges mains caressa ses cheveux, qui avaient perdu de leur soyeux depuis tous ces mois. Encore une chance qu'il ne les perde pas sous l'effet de la drogue.

« Je vais faire en sorte de récupérer assez d'argent pour partir. Je suppose que toi, tout revient à Don, pas vrai ?  
- Oui… admit-il faiblement.  
- Quelques bras cassés, et je devrait avoir assez pour deux billets d'avion pour Tokyo, grogna le lineman.  
- Et après… quoi ?  
- Y a de quoi te faire une désintox, chez nous, ça va aller. »

Ce ton rude, mais qu'il avait perçu empli d'inquiétude, l'avait presque fait rire.

« Je vais faire vite avant que ce Don ne commence à s'apercevoir de quelque chose. »

« Avant que Don ? » Ah, il le savait déjà, qu'il ne se leurre pas… Et combien de ses « garçons » l'avaient vu venir par ici, malgré ses interdictions ? Marco eut un maigre sourire pendant que Gaoh s'habillait pour sortir, malgré que le jour ne se soit pas encore levé.

« Je t'aime Gaoh. »

L'intéressé se retourna, croisant le regard bleu de son amant, qui avait retrouvé de son éclat. Il marmonna quelque chose pendant un long moment, avant de passer une main sur la joue émaciée du métis. Ce dernier appuya sa tête contre cette paume chaude pour appuyer cette caresse, plus explicite que tous les mots du monde.  
Et le lineman sortit enfin commencer sa tâche.

Alors Marco s'était relevé, avait sorti ses économies de la poche arrière de son jean gisant sur le sol, celles qu'il avait fait durant des semaines sur les passes et le reste, et avait posé les billets contre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux, comme s'il adressait une prière à une quelconque entité supérieure.  
Il toussa longuement après ça, crachant un peu plus de sang, remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir eu de crise en la présence de son amant.

*****

Ni sur ses rues, ni dans l'appartement. Marco n'était nulle part depuis la veille au soir. C'était une manie de s'enfuir lorsqu'il était au plus bas, chez lui ?

Don avait questionné l'un de ses « garçons » de cette rue prohibée au métis, et avait alors su.  
Que Marco était venu, et qu'il avait couru vers ce coin de rue. Qu'un homme de la carrure de leur proxénète l'avait pris dans ses bras, et que l'Italien l'avait emmené plus loin, vers les hôtel de passes.

Peu importait, il reviendrait vers lui pour avoir sa dose. Même un stupide amour ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Contre cette dépendance hurlante, et cette douleur qui ravageait tout, laissant le corps et l'esprit en morceaux.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

*****

Il regarda avec une certaine impassibilité ses poches désormais vides, et le petit sac qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses mains. Marco avait besoin de doses fortes pour tenir, certes. Mais pas d'autant. Il avait tout claqué chez un mauvais dealeur du coin, qui lui avait fourni une dope de qualité particulièrement mauvaise. C'est ce qu'il recherchait, de toutes manières.

C'était revenir vers Don et avoir de la pure, ou presque, continuer de se vendre à lui et à d'autres pour en obtenir. Ou c'était continuer sans lui, pour avoir une came immonde, mais souillant jusqu'au tréfonds de son être pour l'avoir. Il ne voulait aucun de ces deux choix.  
Et il n'envisageait pas de rentrer avec Gaoh. Non. Aussi attirante qu'était cette solution, elle était irréalisable. Il se savait enchaîné à cette Amérique, sous le joug de ce type. Il se débrouillerait toujours pour le garder ici, et ce n'était pas des délires de drogué.

C'était, d'un point de vue objectif, la pure vérité.  
Il avait entendu Clifford ce soir là, en entrouvrant la porte.

« Personne ne défiait Don. » et pas même eux. Encore moins lui.

« Gaoh. Gaoh… »

Qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il sauve sa peau en le laissant derrière après cette nuit magique. Ca lui suffisait.  
Parce que le gigantesque Américain ne leur laisserait pas une seconde de répit tant qu'ils seraient ici, et fuir ne servirait à rien. Personne ne pouvait plus rien d'autre pour lui. Gaoh lui avait déjà tout donné.

Et pour couronner le tout, la quantité de sang qu'il cracha après une nouvelle quinte de toux ne lui laissait plus beaucoup d'espoir.

Il tapota sur la seringue et noua son garrot, tirant dessus d'un coup de dent pour mieux le serrer.

Ca allait être un réel bad trip.

*****

Il était rentré de longues heures plus tard, son butin dans une poche. Deux billets pour le Japon, dès le soir. Gaoh avait poussé la porte avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage, et avait lancé :

« On part de suite, Mar… »

Il faillit lâcher les deux bouts de papier.

« …co ? »

*****

Don avait même interrogé le petit dealeur du coin, qui avait l'air particulièrement joyeux pour une fois.

« Ben tiens, tout mon stock de brown est parti d'un coup !  
- Qui ?! rugit le gigantesque adolescent.  
- Un-un type avec des yeux très bleus… » bégaya le petit revendeur.

Merde. Ca, c'était pas bon. Surtout pour le business. Clifford et Bud allaient gueuler…

*****

C'était différent des autres fois. Il ne planait pas il avait juste… sommeil. Voilà c'était ça, sommeil. Il avait mis plusieurs heures avant de se décider à planter l'aiguille, et il fallait qu'il l'ait fait seulement une heure avant que Gaoh revienne.

Mais il avait beau le secouer, hurler, bien qu'il puisse le voir, il l'entendait à peine. Et pourtant Dieu sait si son lineman avait une voix qui porte… Un faible sourire avait dû apparaître sur ses lèvres, parce que son amant l'avait secoué un peu plus fort, comme encouragé de sa réaction.  
Mais rien à faire, ses yeux voulaient absolument se fermer. Il sentit peut-être ses bras se lever, enserrés par les mains de Gaoh, et ses doigts effleurer ce visage carré. Il ne savait plus trop en vérité.  
Réellement, il avait l'impression de s'endormir comme une masse. Les paupières lourdes, la respiration ralentie, tout pareil.  
Et même quand il perçut une douleur diffuse et lointaine sur sa joue, il ne réagit pas. Et pourtant, même s'il ne s'en rendrait jamais compte, le lineman venait quand même de lui coller une gifle. N'importe qui aurait soit hurlé de douleur, soit se serait évanoui dans la seconde.

Peu importait tout ça, il était là pour lui, même maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

*****

Ses lèvres avaient viré au bleu, et se mouvaient comme murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles dans un semi coma. Gaoh lâcha les bras de l'Italien qui retombèrent mollement sur les draps, et il continua de l'appeler, sans faiblir, observant avec une angoisse mortelle sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus lentement.

Quand il l'avait vu si pâle, allongé sur les draps froissés, et cette seringue, cette quantité de drogue encore présente à côté de lui… ça lui avait sauté aux yeux. Une overdose volontaire, montrer à ce Don ce qu'il avait fait de lui, et ce qu'il allait maintenant perdre à cause de ses pratiques.  
Et puis surtout, la seule échappatoire possible pour le métis face à ce monstre. Il était vrai que s'enfuir tous les deux aurait peut-être été impossible… même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ils auraient pu au moins essayer avant qu'il se… non, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce mot. Ils essaieraient, coûte que coûte.

« Arrête tes conneries, Marco ! » rugit-il, réveillant sans doute tout l'hôtel en cette heure trop matinale.

Il n'avait pas le droit, pas maintenant.  
Ou peut-être si, justement, il avait peut-être attendu ce moment précis pour agir ainsi. Partir une fois qu'il se sentirait absous de ces vices et de cette souillure.

« …me »

Un souffle plus qu'un murmure s'échappa d'entre les lèvres cyanosées du métis. Il délirait sûrement, c'était courant, mais il s'était tout de même arrêté de le secouer comme un prunier pour l'écouter.

« Je t'ai…me… Gaoh… »

Le sourire qui apparut sur ce visage blanc avait sûrement puisé dans ses dernières forces, car il ne répéta pas cette petite phrase qui finit de lui briser le cœur. Le géant s'assit sur le bord du lit, posant sa paume à plat sur ce torse qui ne se soulevait plus. Il eut un faible sourire, ceux sans joie aucune, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux chocolat parsemés de fils blancs, identiques à sa mèche, et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres froides.  
Et il glissa un des billets d'avion dans une de ses poches de pantalon, laissant l'autre dans une des mains de son amant, avant de sortir de la chambre, la gorge serrée.

« Moi aussi, Marco... Moi aussi… »

*****

On avait retrouvé le corps d'un jeune homme d'origine japonaise apparemment, et Don avait dédaigneusement regardé le cadavre de Marco entrer dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait au crématorium. Une rente de moins, c'était chiant. Et puis ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un si beau morceau…

Il n'avait pas poussé le vice à empêcher ce con de Gaoh de décoller pour son pays. Trop d'efforts pour rien, il n'était pas exploitable.

Aaah, comment allait-il expliquer ça à ses deux coéquipiers, durant leurs petites soirées maintenant ?

**

**

**

**Je vous avais bien dit que ça se finirait mal. Ah, javais prévenu. Promis j'en fait plus avant quelque temps des fics aussi sombres, juré ^^' Bon j'ai encore un épilogue à remanier et à poster avant de clore ça... Bisous!**


	9. Epilogue

**C'est vraiment histoire de clore cette histoire. Repartir un tout petit peu vers une note un brin plus positive. (Non Noé (ma consoeur) il ne se morfondra pas toute sa vie, non mais!)**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :x**

* * *

**Epilogue**

« Gaoh, ramène ça par là !  
- Ca marche. »

Deux ans qu'il était rentré au Japon, laissant derrière lui le corps de Marco. Il aurait voulu lui offrir quelque chose de plus respectable qu'une crémation anonyme, mais il n'aurait pu rapporter un macchabée avec lui.

Deux ans qu'il travaillait pour la Takekura Construction, avec Musashi, Kid et Tetsuma. Il se démerdait plutôt bien, avec sa force colossale, mais au niveau relation humaine, c'était toujours pas ça. Il avait arrêté le lycée, incapable de remettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, devant le casier tagué de Kisaragi.  
Il n'avait rien dit à personne. Maria et Kisaragi étaient persuadés que Marco était resté en Amérique pour faire du football US. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de démentir.

Deux ans qu'il vivait avec son souvenir qui le hantait chaque jour, chaque nuit, à chaque coin de rue. Ses yeux bleus lui manquaient tellement…  
Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps pour que Marco, une épine douloureuse profondément fichée dans son cœur, deviennent une douce et triste nostalgie, pour qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse venir panser ses blessures.

Deux ans qu'il pensait sans discontinuer à ce bel Italien qu'il avait fougueusement aimé, deux ans qu'il vivait avec la douleur de sa mort.  
Il était peut-être temps que ce souvenir, qui resterait malgré tout à jamais indélébile, soit moins égoïste et laisse un peu de place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Quoiqu'il fasse, tout le ramenait à lui. Mais il sentait tout de même que plus tard, il serait capable de passer à autre chose, même s'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais complètement…  
Marco resterait le seul, à jamais, à l'avoir touché aussi profondément.


End file.
